Physical notes including sticky-back notes, such as Post-it® notes, are popularly used for a wide variety of purposes. Sticky-back notes appear on wads and billboards, cluster around computer monitor frames, and are embedded within documents. They can be used for gathering informal feedback and annotating discussions, for personal notes, asynchronous discussion among groups or between persons, and for error correction. Posterboards covered with many colors of sticky-back notes can be used to document tasks as diverse as brainstorming sessions, project planning, and design presentations. Studies on work process for many kinds of designers show, that sticky-back notes are ubiquitous. Architects and product designers scribble notes and stick them onto blueprints or even onto physical models. New media or product designers can use them to represent nonlinear or sequential content units, enjoying the ease with which events can be rearranged in a storyboard, for example. The ease of use of sticky-back notes is one of their principal advantages. However, the ability to save, track, and search the information on sticky-back and other types of physical notes (e.g., on paper) can be unwieldy. A person may resort to camera capture of whiteboards or poster boards covered with physical notes, or to post-session computer entry by hand in order to save the information contained within the notes.